


Ready For You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Ianto, Desk Sex, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Stopwatch, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is waiting when Jack gets back a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For You

**Author's Note:**

> Because DarkestElemental616 showed me this [ NSFW picture](http://businessmansex.tumblr.com/post/78103445210/funwithsuitsandties-see-also-on-tumblr)
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)

Jack and the team had been out all day, all except Ianto. Not that he minded taking care of things back at the Hub. At least he could get more work done. Still, he listened in on the chatter and heard that things had gone well for once. Jack sent everyone home and said he’d back at the Hub in fifteen. Plenty of time for Ianto to put his plan in motion. He hit the stopwatch and headed for Jack’s office.

The door was noisy, but Ianto barely paused, smiling a bit as he hit the button on the stopwatch. Seventeen minutes. Jack walked through the hub, not making any effort to be quiet, perhaps wondering where his last coffee of the day was. If those were his thoughts he stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of Ianto, one leg hitched up, slowly fucking himself with one of their dildos. His trousers and pants were off, but he’d left on his shirt, tie and suitcoat, as well as his shoes and socks.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed. Ianto closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation, mouth falling open as he stretched himself. He could hear Jack quickly stripping out of his clothes. Then the Captain was moving behind him, kissing his collar. “Maybe I can help with that,” he purred.

Ianto dropped his leg and bent over the desk, keeping the dildo in place. “I would like that, sir. You said fifteen minutes.”

“How long was it?” Jack covered his hand with his own and started fucking him with the dildo, making Ianto bite his lip.

“Seventeen minutes and sixteen seconds,” Ianto moaned as Jack caressed his bare hip with his free hand.

Jack dropped to his knees. “I would have driven faster if I’d known.” He kissed the back of his thigh before spreading his cheeks. He ran his tongue up along the perineum, tonguing the edges of his hole as Ianto kept fucking himself.

“Jack,” Ianto warned, elongating his name, making the man shiver. Jack stood and took the dildo from him, carefully pulling it out and tossing it onto the couch behind them before pressing up against him. Ianto braced himself on the desk, moaning softly as his lover pushed inside.

Groaning, Jack thrust carefully, following the slick trail left by the dildo until he was fully seated. He pinned Ianto, pressing down on that perfect suit coat between his shoulder blades, reaching down to stroke him while Ianto writhed against his cock. “Should have taken the coat off, now I’m going to make you stain it.”

“I’ll just add it to your bill,” muttered Ianto, hips stuttering as Jack’s expert hand slid up and down his length.

Jack took his hand off his back, long enough to give a short slap to Ianto’s bottom, making him jerk and groan. “Fuck me, Jack,” Ianto ordered.

Obliging, Jack pinned him again and drove him into the desk, glad for not the first or last time that it was bolted in place. Ianto groaned and rocked back against him, helpless underneath Jack. With a Welsh curse he came, staining his suit coat and the side of the desk. Jack groaned and followed him right after.

After a long minute of panting, Ianto pushed Jack off. He staggered back and slumped on the couch. With a smile, Ianto wiped himself off ineffectually and walked to him, straddling his lap and kissing him slowly. Jack hummed and wrapped his arms around his waist, just holding him close.


End file.
